


Valentine's day

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gems, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Valentine's day is when you give something to someone you love. Steven Universe Valentine Day tales





	Valentine's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two old friends finally realize that they've loved one another all along.

"Pearl!" Steven cried out excitedly "Today is Valentine's day!"

"What is Valentine's day?" Pearl asked, curious

"It's a holiday when you give gifts, usually chocolate, to the person you love!" Steven explained

"Oh, well, Pink Diamond is gone and Sheena isn't around, so I have no one I can give them to." Pearl lied through her teeth "Now if you'd excuse me, I've gotta run some errands."

Steven watched her as she left the house, humming thoughtfully. His thoughts were interrupted as Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot, Bismuth and Padparadscha warped in, returning from another successful mission.

"What's happening, Steven?" Garnet asked

"I predict that Steven is confused about something." Padparadscha supplied

"Thank you, Padparadscha." Garnet patted the smaller Gem, before focusing her attention to Steven."Why are you confused, Steven?" 

"Pearl's been acting strange. I asked her if she likes anyone, and she said no." Steven said "But I think she is lying, and that she does like someone."

"Maybe Padparadscha knows who." Garnet turned to face Padparadscha

"I do." Padparadscha confirmed "And so do you, but it's not our place to tell."

"True." Garnet agreed

-x-

"Now what would be a good gift for her?" Pearl mused, as she walked around aimlessly, with a bag full of Cookie Cats in one hand

Suddenly, a lightbulb appeared in her hand, as she grinned. She quickly warped to familiar location and she snuck in. Using some tools that were left around, she began to work.

The task itself took longer than intended, but when Pearl was done, she observed the result of her handiwork. She liked what she saw. The end result was beautiful. 

Grinning, she warped back to the temple. Her smile grew wider when she saw that Garnet, Padparadscha, Bismuth and Steven were waiting for her.

"I decided to do something special for those I love." Pearl's eyes shone with strange light "I love you, Steven, so here's your favorite treat for you."

And she shoved a bag of Cookie Cats onto his lap.

"But....." Steven was about to protest

"I don't have time for this." Pearl cut him off "There are a lot more missions to complete."

-x-

Steven heard humming and went to check it out. He found Pearl, who was singing

"I thought that I was alone, with no one to hold, but you were always right beside me." Pearl sang "This feeling is like no other, and I want you to know, I've never had someone as good for me as you.....no one like you....."

"Who is that song for?" Steven found himself asking

"Oh, Steven, I didn't see you there....." Pearl jumped "There was this corrupted Agate, and I got caught up in a moment and...."

"Pearl." Steven's eyes narrowed

"All right." Pearl sighed "This song is for an old friend of mine....."

-x-

Bismuth sighed. She should have known. There was no way Pearl could ever feel about her the same way she felt about Rose, or Pink Diamond. Bismuth loved Pearl for her spunk. All the other Pearls were perfect slaves, never thinking for themselves. But this Pearl, her Pearl, was different. She could fight, she could pack a mean punch, and most importantly, she could think for herself. It was no wonder that Bismuth fell in love with her. But no matter how much she tried, there was no one else for Pearl except for Rose. Bismuth thought that once Rose was gone, Pearl would move on, would turn to her.....

But she had no such luck. 

She watched as Padparadscha sat down beside her.

"I was a Crystal Gem for quite a while now, but unlike others, I haven't gotten any weapons yet." Padparadscha began "I want one so I could really belong."

"All right. I'll make one for you." Bismuth agreed, though there was no enthusiasm in her voice "Come with me."

When they arrived, the first thing Bismuth noticed was a plush model of Cookie Cat pinned to the wall of the forge, with a message carved underneath.

"You are like a song inside of me that I sing when I am alone." Bismuth read "You are like a Cookie Cat, forced to leave your family behind. You ensnared my heart and you still hold it in your grip."

Bismuth turned to look Padparadscha, who wore a shit-eating grin on her face.

Bismuth began her work, and she soon handed a finished product - an elegant mace - to Padparadscha

"Consider this my thank-you gift." Bismuth told her before warping away.

Padparadscha looked at the mace with a smile.

-x-

Pearl felt like practicing, so she retreated into her room. There were words carved into the wall

"You're elegant, yet you are deadly. Those that underestimate you shall pay the price. I have loved you for more than thousand years, though you never noticed. Now that you finally had, I cannot even say how happy I really am."

A small smile appeared on Pearl's face as she continued her practice.

-x-

Aquamarine yawned as she landed on Earth with Topaz. They haven't completed their initial assignment, so now they were sent back to complete it.

"Incoming!" Topaz yelled

"Well, well." Obsidian said "And here I was bored. How nice for a good prey to come."

"I don't have time for the likes of you." Aquamarine snapped "I have a job to do."

"Watch what you're saying, Aqua. Once upon a time, I was your best friend, until you decided you liked your status more than me and chose Homeworld over becoming a Crystal Gem with me. I see you've replaced me with another boulder." Obsidian growled "And we're not anyone, we are we. Sure, others might think that fusion based on love is Garnet's gig, but we are as much in love as Ruby and Sapphire are."

With that, Obsidian attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The newest episode broke my heart. I had to write something where she gets a happy ending, because she deserves it.


End file.
